Weekend With The Akatsuki (CRACK!)
by AnimeFandomFour
Summary: Ao decidedly it's time to pay her "bitches" a visit... For the weekend!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form... Nor do I own beer :( ... Or Vocaloid... But I do own the OCs! :D

Authors note: This is what happens when I get back into my Akatsuki fandom... Also we're all really sorry for not updating ANYTHING in a very long time...

For Aka, Internet was taken away...

For Me, I was banned from anime, but fuck that shit!

And Kiiro... Not sure what happened to her...

But PLEASE comment! And ENJOY MY STUPIDITY (and insanity!)

"WHERE THE HELL IS CLOAK!" Ao yelled throwing everything out of her closet.

"DRY CLEANERS!" Aka yelled back, JUST dodging Ao's only high heel shoes.

Ao quickly ran by Aka, running to the ONLY Dry Cleaner store thing in town, got her cloak, running back home yelling "SUITCASE!"

Aka and Kiiro, who was at the top of her staircase, threw the suitcase to the insane girl, who caught it with ease.

"THANKS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! BYE!" She yelled quickly running to Anime central.

-a few hours later with the Akatsuki-

"IM SO FUCKI NG BORED!" Hidan yelled as she threw the tv remote at the wall.

"Then go kill yourself..." Kakuzu said bluntly.

"I'm immortal, jackass!" Hidan yelled at his money obsessed partner.

"Your point being?" Kakuzu asked not really caring.

"I just want something exciting to happen! You know!" He taught for a moment "Maybe have HER come back!"

Kakuzu gasped and yelled "HIDAN YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Hidan yelled "WHAT NOW YA OLD FUCKER!"

"YOU JINXED IT!" Kakuzu yelled going into a panic attack mode.

"I did not fucking jinx it!" Hidan yelled right before an innocent giggle ran thought the base.

"Crap I jinxed it..." Hidan said quietly.

"Look, as you can already tell I'm on my way to the base! So make sure the base is in tip top shape when I get there, which will be when the song I'm about to play ends! So good luck!"

As soon as the girls voice faded away 'Hop! Step! Instant Death! A Happiness Death Trap!' started playing.

At that point everyone in the base was in freak out panic attack mode.

Kakuzu was hiding his money, Tobi was hiding his candy, Sasori was hiding his puppets, Deidara was hiding his clay, Itachi was hiding his pranking supplies, Kisame was hiding his fish, Zetsu was hiding himself, Pain was hiding his spare piercings, Konan was hiding all of the paper, and Hidan…Has stabbing himself…

"WHY!" Stab. "WON'T!" Stab. "I!" Stab. "DIE!" Stab.

"BECAUSE YOUR IMMORTAL IDIOT!" Kakuzu yelled at his stupid partner.

Hidan said "Oh yeah... I forgot..."

Kakuzu sighed and said "Your an idiot..."

Pain ran into the living room and yelled "ROLL CALL IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!"

Everyone quickly ran to the living room besides Zetsu who was to afraid to come out.

"Everyone done?" He questioned quickly.

"SIR YES SIR!" Everyone (besides Zetsu) yelled.

Pain sighed just as the song ended, and Ao bursting into the base yelling "BITCHES I'M HOOOOOOOOOME!"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey! Waz up! For all you people who are reading this I thank you A LOT! And I got a review from a Guest! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! And trust me, fighting will soon begin! But not in this chapter, mainly next chapter! And sorry it took me so long to update! I kinda forgot about this, so yeah… ENJOY!

"HOLYSHITTHEDEVILSBACK!"Hidan yelled running all over the place.

"I'm not a devil!" Ao shouted "I'm an angel!"

"NO YOU AREN'T!" Zetsu yelled from wherever he was.

"Anyways!" Ao said trying to get off of the the devil topic "What's up bitches?"

"Nothing!" They all replied in sync.

"Ok..." She replied looking around the base "So where's Sasori?"

Everyone said (in sync) "His room!"

"Thanks!" Ao said before running to Sasori's room.

She slowly walked into Sasori's room saying "Sasori? You in here?"

"Yeah..." He replied reading some random book, upside down.

"Um... Sasori?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah..." He replied.

"You can't read, can you?" She asked.

"How did you know?" He asked, amazed that she knew.

"Um... Your book... It's upside down..."

She said pointing to the book "Plus that's a phone book…"

"Damn it..." Sasori said throwing the book.

Ao giggled before skipping of the find Hidan.

"HIDAN YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" She yelled very pissed off.

He quickly ran to the creepy girl and yelled "WHAT?!"

"I'm hungry!" She said smiling cutely.

"Go get your boyfriend to make you something..." He replied coldly.

She pouted, saying "ButSasoriSUCKSatcookingandI can'tcookforshitandItachi'sblindandDeidaraandKisamewillcomplainand PainandKonanwentshoppingand Zetsu's hiding! Your all that I have left, Hidan!"

"Holy shit you can talk fast..." He said quietly.

"HIDAN YOU BITCH MAKE ME A SANDWICH!" She yelled at the silver haired man.

"No..." He replied in result of getting his arm broken...

"Bitch!" She yelled at him running off to Sasori's room.

"SASORI!" She yelled at her red headed boyfriend.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Bring out the beer!"


End file.
